


Wreath of Friendship

by StarWatcher



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Holidays, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWatcher/pseuds/StarWatcher
Summary: Christmas Challenge -- “Wreath”. Jim - Blair - wreath - talking.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Artifact Storage Room 3





	Wreath of Friendship

* * *

* * *

“What is all this stuff?” Jim asked, staring at the mess of pine branches, holly, pinecones and ribbon spread across the kitchen table, along with a glue-gun and some heavy wire. Thank goodness Blair had at least covered the table with a layer of newspapers.

“Well, in an hour or so, it’ll be a couple of wreaths -- one for us, and one for Major Crime.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

Why not, indeed. “Because it would be easier to buy a couple of wreaths, and a whole lot less disorganized; I don’t expect to come home to a -- a -- trash-heap!”

Blair continued his work, hands busily twisting and turning, using the wire for stability, fashioning the pine branches into two circles. “If you hadn’t come home early, the wreaths would’ve been finished, and the leftovers would’ve been down in the dumpster. And I’m making my own because I enjoy it, and because the symbolism is more meaningful if you put the work of your heart and hand into it.” He carefully twined the holly around the circles of branches, the dark shiny leaves nestling in the dusky color of the pine.

“What symbolism?” Jim was intrigued; he sat across from Blair, watching the clever hands as they twisted pinecones into the developing wreaths, and glued them in place.

“Because the pine and holly are green all year long, they signify the everlasting life of the spirit -- or soul, if you prefer. The shape reminds us of the circle of life, of friends and family.” Blair was tying red and white ribbons into small bows around one of the wreaths. Jim reached for the other wreath, and started to imitate Blair’s actions.

“And then we hang it on the door to say ‘Welcome’ to all who would enter.” Blair held up his creation, checking for flaws, tweaking a couple of ribbons until they sat just right. He shrugged slightly. “It’s just something I like to do, if I can find any materials that are even remotely suitable. But I guess I did take liberties; I don’t know how you like to celebrate Christmas. May I hang this wreath on your front door, Jim?” 

As Jim returned Blair’s steady, earnest gaze, he seemed to see a deeper meaning in his eyes. Blair was offering a circle of friendship. He’d known the kid such a short time; could he trust that offer?

Jim considered the help Blair had already given him, the changes he’d already made to improve Jim’s quality of life. Blair had already gone far beyond the bounds of just researcher and subject, and there was every indication that he intended to continue for the foreseeable future. Difficult as Jim found it to trust, it would be stupid to reject such a generous, open-hearted offer.

“I don’t think so, Chief.” He rose and went to the tool drawer, then laid a hammer and nail on the table in front of Blair. “You may hang the wreath on _our_ door.”

* * *

**~The End~**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa of 2006 didn’t have enough authors to post a story each day. Our moderator suggested a themed “drabble day” every third day, with a limit between 100 and 500 words. As the first approached, she posted that she had only one effort; could anyone else participate. Well, I thought, how hard can it be to knock out 100 words about a wreath? I should know better. A little research, a lot of talking on Blair’s part, one and a half hours later (past my bedtime, of course), I produced this little ditty. I do appreciate my muse, but I wish she wouldn’t keep such late hours.


End file.
